


【虫神秘】社情叔叔和樱桃男孩

by momoangle



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoangle/pseuds/momoangle
Summary: 私设一大堆的ABO文，两个人都没任何能力，普通的办公室叔叔偶遇到未成年人大家看的时候请勿带着脑子看，因为会吐槽不止的啊哈哈哈哈！





	1. Chapter 1

办公室里又出现了一对订婚的情侣，两人洋溢着被幸福包围的微笑依次接受着他人祝福，两人无名指上的订婚戒指对于在角落的Quentin来说看起来那么刺眼，Quentin垂下眼帘脑内再次浮现出这句。  
\- “好消息和坏消息你想先知道哪个呢？”  
10年前的一场重大车祸让他差点失去了性命，连主治的医生都多次感慨这样的惨状竟然能一个月后就出院也是一种奇迹——然而好消息的后面还有着坏消息。  
\- “贝克先生，当时你后颈的腺体被多块玻璃刺穿已经危及到您的性命，所以在您家人签字同意的情况下做了OMEGA的腺体切除手术。”  
对于一个成年的OMEGA来说腺体切除意味着什么？Quentin追问着医生想要得到一个结果，医生也收起了最初的笑容，酝酿了一下话语后安慰地说着。  
\- “成为一个没有味道的OMEGA。”  
“恭喜，你们俩真的很般配。”看着甜蜜的情侣挽着手递来的婚宴请帖，他抿了抿嘴露出淡淡的微笑送上了祝福，藏在衣服的口袋里的手紧紧攥着抑制剂的注射笔。  
没有味道的OMEGA？10年前医生告诉他他虽然腺体被切除，但是体内的生殖器正常可以像普通的OMEGA一样的受孕，Quentin还心存侥幸的以为自己会习惯自己成为一个无味的OMEGA，然后找到依然会爱着自己的伴侣过上平淡朴素的生活。  
或许是一切想的都太简单了。  
后颈的腺体被虽然被摘除，但是等于一个宣泄信息素的出口被封死，无处可宣泄的信息素都被封闭在了他的体内，其他的OMEGA只需要发情期才需要服用的东西，对他来说已经是每天必须习惯的事情，每天都要注射定量的抑制剂才能维持普通的生活。但是抑制剂并不适合长期注射，相对应的副作用和心理压力他还需要服用其他几种药物，没有一个稳定的伴侣来安抚，找个炮友根本解决不了任何问题。  
于是他只能沉溺在工作中麻痹自己，周围的人甚至都忘记了他是一个OMEGA，没有一个ALPHA会去选择他，没有一个ALPHA会爱上无味的OMEGA。哪怕他拥有着这样迷人的容颜，在周围的人看来他只是一块不懂感情的冰山。甚至连BETA都未曾选择过他，他的人生早就已经支离破碎。

办公室的氛围暂时不适合他继续待下去，他松了松领带走出了办公室走向茶水间。  
“太棒了！我头一次来到这里！”  
一个稚嫩的十六岁少年的声音响彻了办公室的走廊，没有来得及躲避的Quentin和他撞了个满怀，两个人同时跌倒在过道上。  
“抱、抱歉！您没事吧！”  
反应迅速的少年率先从地上弹了起来，伸出手想要去拉对方一把，但是一股浓烈到让他无法呼吸的味道他缩回了手，他不可置信地看着还倒在地上的男人。  
看到少年生硬地呆站着，Quentin自己也站了起来拍了拍身上的尘土：“KID，你没事吧？”  
“没、没事……只是，先生您还好吗？”  
一个刚分化才几个星期的ALPHA少年前几秒还沉浸在对养父公司的好奇心中，但是很快他就被眼前的男子特殊的氛围给吸引住了——宛如撞上了一个装满了信息素的气球，因为大量的信息素的堆叠已经浓到让人无法分辨出是什么味道。而办公区域里的其余ALPHA似乎对这样的味道毫无反应，甚至在旁边的养父都没有察觉这样异常的信息素，这样浓厚的信息素足以让全场所有ALPHA都会发情的味道竟然没有一个人有反应？  
“没事。但是办公室的区域是禁止奔跑的。”  
一阵强烈的头晕目眩让Quentin差点跪在地上，他扶着过道的玻璃墙，右手再次捏着口袋里的注射笔。Peter刚想要伸手去扶Quentin，好像是触摸到了静电Peter再次缩回了手，Quentin也无暇去回应跌跌撞撞地冲进了厕所。也仅仅是几秒钟的时间就Peter感觉自己的胸口和下腹部好像烧了起来的灼热。  
“先生！先生您真的没事吗？”

早上的抑制剂难道打得太少了？  
关上厕所隔间的门坐在马桶上，熟练地拉开衬衫露出结实的肌肉，注射笔插在腹部一块神经元较少的区域手指轻揉着减轻痛苦，针头释放出的药剂缓缓推入进了体内，这样的日常他已经度过了10年。  
抑制剂发挥效果的时候他也暂时没法行动，他苦笑了两声瘫软在马桶圈上，等待着药剂在体内的挥发。叹息着仰望着厕所的天花板，最近他的使用剂量已经是达到了正常的一倍，抑制剂的使用量迟早会要了他的命，唯一的活路就是生殖腔的切除手术彻底成为一名无性者。  
当他回过神的时候发现自己竟然和天花板上的一对清澈的双眸四目相对——那个孩子竟然翻上了厕所隔间的门的问着：“先生，您还好吧！假如不舒服的话我还是带您去医院检查一下！”  
Peter轻盈地翻过了门跳了下来，刚才那种宛如打翻的香水瓶的刺鼻味道没有那么强烈了，但是一股混合着海盐的玫瑰香气吸引着他的鼻尖。  
“我很好，KID。可以的话请出去。”Quentin额头渗出薄薄的一层冷汗，他不喜欢别人在他注射抑制剂的时候来打扰，这是他最脆弱的一刻，他害怕让别人看到自己的这副模样。  
“不，您看起来很不好！您的信息素都快要爆炸了，保健课说遇到信息素紊乱的OMEGA应该是先送去医院做紧急处理。”  
多管闲事的ALPHA少年……Quentin在心中咒骂了几句后突然意识到了什么。  
“等一下，你……你闻到了我的信息素了？”Peter点了点头，看着Peter准备拿出来的手机，“不，我不需要去医院，我已经使用了抑制剂马上就会恢复了。”  
Peter根据指示从从茶水间拿了一条冷毛巾，在他印象里的OMEGA都应该是身材娇小的或者是柔软的，解开了Quentin的衬衫的纽扣露出结实的胸膛，让Peter都不太相信有这样强壮的OMEGA，他用冷毛巾反复擦拭着Quentin的胸口这样物理降温能让他更快的恢复，但是冰冷的毛巾摩擦到乳头让Quentin冷不丁得发出了呻吟。  
“KID，你勃起了。”Quentin笑着看着少年放在自己胸口的手颤抖了一下，Peter心照不宣的眼神左右漂移整个脸早就像煮熟的螃蟹。  
“抱歉！我第一次对OMEGA产生反应。”Peter涨红着脸结结巴巴地说着，或许他连自己在说什么都不太能明白“你的味道真的非常美妙，那个…就是非常好闻的海盐玫瑰的香气我…我挺喜欢的。”  
这，算是告白吗？  
Quentin笑了笑，自己是否要为这个孩子负起责任呢？被一个未成年的小子闻到了自己的味道仅仅十几分钟就在厕所里告白，在Quentin的人生里想象过各式各样邂逅但是这样的场面确实从未想过，更何况是自己老板的养子还是个未成年人，万一捅出什么篓子自己的人生就是算是彻底摧毁了。  
可是。  
自己目前找不到更加理想的伴侣了，眼前这个男孩是这么多年唯一能闻到自己味道的ALPHA，或许Peter一辈子都无法刺破自己的腺体为自己标记。是等着剂量一天天增长的抑制剂杀死自己？还是去医院做生殖腔切除手术？还是现在就夺走这个小小的ALPHA的第一次？  
假如错失这次机会到了成年的Peter或许会被其他OMEGA的味道吸引，而自己要持续着这样无尽的炼狱之苦。  
最后Quentin的占有欲立刻打败了一切顾虑，抛弃了法律、道德和自己的羞耻心。Quentin鲜红的双唇贴在Peter的耳旁，好像是恶魔的细语刺激着少年的感官。  
“KID，能把厕所的门锁上吗？接下来的事是我们之间的秘密，不可以和任何人说噢。”

双方在激烈的热吻中褪下了对方的裤子，Quentin在引导着这个青涩的boy如何用舌头刺激彼此的口腔内敏感的弱点，隔着内容Quentin的手指揉搓着Peter的逐渐硬起的肉棒。对方虽然还未成年但是已经分化成了ALPHA他的性器已经成熟，发情期的到来随时能让一个健全的OMEGA怀上他的孩子。  
此刻的Peter他也知道自己是未成年人和成年的OMEGA发生这样的事被学校被家长知道的话自己也会吃不了兜着走，但是这个充满了信息素的气球逐渐把他拉入自己的领域，随着对方的起舞的舌尖他的脑浆也好些被搅弄得舍弃了这些思考。  
“这样做我们会不会……”在两个人的唇齿离开的时候，Peter的道德感还是让他犹豫了一下。  
“但是感觉还不错是吧？”Quentin的舌头舔了舔Peter的嘴唇，他抚慰的Peter的肉棍也越来越坚硬，“不可以对自己的身体撒谎噢，你看这里自己玩弄过吗，这是你对我的味道产生的反应噢。”  
Quentin眯着眼睛扶着Peter的阴茎嘴唇亲吻着粉紫色的冠头，嘴唇和舌头灵巧地包裹住柱身让刚才还在迟疑的Peter把嘴边的迟疑抛到九霄云外，这样的刺激他从未感受到，从龟头不断分泌的前列腺，Quentin湿润的口腔加速着上下滑动的同时还不忘记抚慰着他两颗敏感的睾丸，在内侧分部着最最敏感的性感带。Peter的手忍不住的抱紧着Quentin的头部，Quentin的嘴巴周围刺刺的胡渣都能刺激到他股间脆弱的皮肤。  
“不……不行，这样我真的……”  
Quentin感受到少年的囊袋在抽动着，滚烫的阴茎已经涨到了随时要爆发的时刻。  
“give me…now……”  
他含着肉冠抬起头看到的是一个少年涨红着脸双目紧闭，把自己的第一次射自己口中。断断续续的喷射出来的量比想象的还多，最后口中实在容不下这么多的精子不少直接喷在了Quentin敞开的胸口上，嘴唇和胡渣上也沾到了不少。  
少年的腰还在一颤一颤的抖动着，强烈的余韵让他还未缓过神来。Quentin坐回到了马桶上脱下了自己的内裤，敞开自己的双腿湿润的穴口已经露出了点点滴滴的分泌液，吐出自己口中混合着唾液的精液沾在自己食指和中指上，两根手指轻轻松松地就插进了柔软的肉穴内。  
“KID，看到了吗？这里已经为你湿润了……你放心我是没有危险期的，刚才你应该察觉到了吧，我脖子上的那个伤痕。”  
回过神的Peter才想到刚才压住Quentin头部的时候后颈露出了非常显眼的伤疤。  
“我受过很严重的伤是个没有腺体的OMEGA，你无法标记我，我也不会怀孕所以这次做了之后只要你我不说谁都不会察觉到这次的事。” 前两句是真的，不会怀孕是假的。对于Quentin来说即便怀孕也是赚到，哪怕最后Peter离他而去一次怀孕也能调整他的体内的信息素的平衡。  
即便是欺骗也要得到他。  
他的脑子里只剩这些。  
“所以放心大胆的进来，感受一下OMEGA的肉体是多么美妙。”Quentin在说话的同时手指还不断进进出出，周围的穴口也已经被乳白色的液体弄得滑滑的，他吸引着少年主动插入自己的肉穴之中。  
Peter甚至都不敢和同学一起偷看色情杂志，青春的ALPHA刚刚软下来的阴茎再次骚动了起来。  
他的阴茎被Quentin引导到了穴口，龟头沾着穴口外那些滑滑的液体：“对，就这样……进来……”  
Peter几乎毫无阻碍地整个肉棍一口气顶到了底，两人口中都抑制不住巨大的满足。肉穴的内壁好像是一个个的套环，抽搐收缩的肉壁套住Peter的肉棍，痉挛的肉壁已经很久没有接受过真实的阴茎，Quentin也发出了欢喜的悲鸣立刻就用双手捂着这样不堪淫荡的声音。  
体内的欢愉让Quentin流下了眼泪，这个是车祸后第一个认出他味道的人，体内的摩擦让两个人的浑身上下都通红了起来。  
一边振动着自己的腰部一边亲吻着他的泪痕： “我弄痛你了吗？”  
这个少年多么的完美，完美的被自己这样恶魔拖入了炼狱，然后染上自己味道和颜色，这样的成就感让Quentin的情欲反而高涨了起来。  
“嗯……有点疼但是不用担心，我可以忍受的……”对的，就是要装得弱势些让这个孩子的怜悯之心都灌注在自己身上。  
Peter咽了咽口水点了下头，肉棍一遍一遍地进进出出摩擦着彼此最渴望的区域，顶撞着最深处最湿润最紧致的内部。Peter的双手把Quentin的大腿分开，双手紧紧握着大腿甚至捏出了一些青紫。  
“来，把你的结定在这里。”Quentin的手指摩挲着着自己的小腹的位置， 抽插的速度越来越没有分寸两个人彼此的喘息，哄骗着少年把自己的阴茎挤进自己的生殖腔内，形成结后把可以孕育后代的种子全部叫出来。  
Quentin的嘴唇再次吻上了Peter的双唇，仅仅两次舌吻彼此就已经掌握好了节奏，宛如黏在一起的彼此吞噬着彼此溢出的即将到达的顶端。Peter的忍耐也很快到达了顶点，他现在被ALPHA的本能所覆盖，沉溺在Quentin的气味中撑开了自己的第一次结，Quentin第一次被人定下了结连他自己都已经没法游刃有余，手指胡乱地抓着Peter的后背，巨大的结撑开了他体内的每一寸，和大量射出的精子量让他第一次感受到作为一个OMEGA完整的性欲。  
几分钟后他知道体内的结缩小后立即让Peter退出自己的身体， 这里毕竟是公司的厕所，虽然被锁住了但是有人发现的话一定会派人来解锁，时间容不得Quentin慢悠悠地蚕食这个少年的心智，他今后要花更多的时间来调教他，即便不用标记彼此也能让他成年后只承认自己的味道。不能让他的养父知道，不能让公司和学校知道，要花上3、4年的时间让他成为只属于自己的ALPHA。  
毫不知情的Peter撅着嘴觉得Quentin冷漠得好快，恋恋不舍地拔了出来，从肉穴中喷出来一些浓厚的精液，明明已经射了两回Peter又差点忍不住硬起来，Quentin的用纸巾草草得擦了一下为两人重新穿好。  
“你先洗把脸回你父亲那里，我还有2个小时就要下班了。”  
Peter的眉头皱得更深了，他觉得这样成熟的OMEGA是不是在玩弄了自己，看着小Peter的那副模样Quentin低下了头轻啄了一下若有所失的小情人。  
“这周的周日，先了解一下彼此如何？”Quentin从口袋拿出一个精致的金属名片盒，一张名片塞进Peter的裤带上。  
两个人整理干净后若无其事地走了出来，没有人察觉到发生了什么事。  
Quentin Beck，少年边走边看这个名片才意识自己这30分钟内发生的一切他甚至连对方的名字都还不知道，但是他却很喜欢这样神秘的男人。捏着名片塞回自己的裤子口袋里，哼着歌走向了CEO的办公室。  
Quentin目送着少年消失在走廊的进口。接下来，需要花上另外一个十年来迎接自己全新的人生，Quentin微笑着抚摸着自己的肚子。


	2. Femme fatale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实一开始我没准备写第二章的，然而……好多人期望，那么满足你们吧！  
> 依旧是私设满天的ABO文，而且还很狗血！

“Mr.Beck……真的好棒！”背后的Peter卖力地抽插着，明明已经矫正了这么多次了，这个孩子还是依旧喜欢在床上这么称呼他。  
Peter的舌尖划过结实的背肌，味蕾上淡淡的汗液也夹杂着足量的信息素味道。那股迷人的味道让他越来越食髓知味，这样令他窒息的玫瑰香气更像是夺人心魄的魅药，一点点的吞噬着少年的纯净的灵魂。  
高涨的年轻肉棒还在Quenti的体内不断的膨胀着，今晚做了第五……不，第六次了吧？两个人已经做到了后半夜即便是年纪轻轻的Peter也已经到了极限，早早在第四轮就已经败下阵来的Quenti已经没有力气再多反抗，他红肿的肉穴已经被灌饱了足量的精水，随着抽插都会带出之前的精液溢出喷洒，弄得床单上到处都是，屁股下面的枕头被他的精液给污染的一塌糊涂。  
（唉，明天又要洗床单了。）  
最初对于这样饱和式的性爱甘之如饴，毕竟已经是长达10年的无人关爱的肉体早就已经欲求不满，男孩的持久力也随着年龄和次数的增多变得越来越长。现在他就期望他今晚的结赶紧出来，不然连明天的早会都赶不上——现在已经凌晨2点了！  
在他闷在被单里抱怨着为什么还没结束的时候，他终于感受到抽插的频率到达了极限，Peter好像是快坏掉的机器一样猛烈撞击着紧紧包裹着自己的肉穴的最顶端——生殖腔。  
“射进来，Good boy，把所有的……啊，对！就是那里都射进来！”已经喊得嗓子哑不成音的Quenti前几秒之前还在抱怨，但是闻到身后的ALPHA散发出的薄荷巧克力的味道。  
Peter还没等Quenti的玩笑说完就立刻把他翻过了身，将他的双腿压在胸口不到1秒体内的结就在体内快速地膨胀了起来，马眼几乎和生殖腔入口完全贴合精液一股接着一股的喷入到可以孕育生命的囊袋中。看着眼前汗水已经沾满了发丝的，从额头到脖颈都已经通红的少年。  
这次的Peter喷射出来的量也异常的多，Quenti摸着自己的腹部有些轻微的隆起，这次的ALPHA有足以让OMEGA怀孕的射精量。Quenti心满意足地伸手捧着Peter的脸，两个人忘我地亲吻了起来。  
“KID，你的冰淇淋又打翻了。”Quenti一如往常慵懒地笑弄着Peter的信息素的味道，充满了清爽又稚气的味道。  
“好多……好涨……”  
肚子里的射精还没停下来，眼睛充满血丝的Peter亲吻着的Quenti的脖颈，每次成结的时候他会极力避免后背式，他会有想要咬破腺体的本能冲动。他不知道Quenti的旧伤是严重到什么程度，他怕被弄伤的部位会因为自己的本能而造成二次伤害。  
青春期的少年不仅精力充沛得让他有点吃不消，他的身体各方面还在成长（当然还包括下面的），前阵子喊他KID的时候他还像只小奶狗般开心地笑着，最近他会默默地撅着嘴一言不发。连Quenti都没注意到Peter已经厌倦这样被当做孩子一样的对待，他还有好几年的学业要完成才能真正的踏上成人的社会，这让Peter很焦虑自己和Quenti20年的差距是无法改变的事实，想要成为更让Quenti安心的ALPHA也不想让自己的养父失望，大学目标起码世界前五名的名校。  
“Peter你还有两个月就要考试了不要再这样了，不然的话我也没法向你父亲交代……”Quenti还没来得及说完趴在自己胸口的少年已经发出了轻轻地鼾声。  
【我很害怕，害怕自己不是一个称职的ALPHA。】

哔哔、哔哔、哔哔————  
一缕清晨的阳光照射在了黏连的眼皮上，窗外的鸟鸣声还有闻到淡淡的培根与鸡蛋的香气……Peter从呜咽着翻了个身手掌拍打着床头柜上的闹钟，直至闹钟安静后后又再次翻回到那个舒适的姿势裹着被子想要进入下一段梦境。  
“Peter——再不起床就要迟到了！”  
那是熟悉的母亲的唠叨，嘴里念叨着“再让我睡五分钟”听到脚步声靠近自己的房间，推开门。  
“Darling，今天还要赖床到几点呢？”贴着耳朵的声音是那个柔软又充满磁性的OMEGA的声音。  
Peter几乎是炸毛般地从床上弹了起来，连同自己的被子一起滚落到了地板上。哀嚎着从地上缓缓爬起来他的脑子也终于清醒了一些，这段被无数次梦到的母亲喊自己起床的梦境，这次的结尾却是Quenti。  
Quenti微笑着拨开额头的发丝亲了一口：“早饭好了，赶紧刷牙洗脸不然这次再迟到的话你就不能在我这里【补习】了。”  
自从那次厕所的邂逅已经过去了一年，两个人最初还是非常小心翼翼地秘密约会，偷偷摸摸的在旅馆里草草了事。两个人在公司在学校都是存在感不高的人，恋爱的事没有太多人注意到，他们的行为也越来越大胆，为了避免养父的疑心Quenti成为了Peter的家庭教师，利用“自己家就在Peter学校的隔壁，可以为准备SAT考试的Peter做辅导”为由，每周有1-2天Peter可以正大光明的在Quenti家中过夜。  
桌上准备了一套英式早餐，培根香肠鸡蛋和豆子面包还有一杯香浓的牛奶，Quenti也已经穿好了衬衫打好了领带，睡眠不足的双眼的眼圈还在泛红。  
“抱歉今天没法送你去学校了。”两个人很自然的亲吻对方，宛如就是已婚多年的夫妻。  
Peter摇了摇头：“该说抱歉的是我……其实我应该稍微克制一下自己了，但是又时候不知道为什么就是没法停下来。”  
Quenti看了一眼手表的时间拿起衣架的外套，“吃完把盘子放在洗碗池内，回来我会洗的。”加快了脚步关上了门，Peter听到了汽车驶离的声音。  
此刻在汽车内的Quenti的嘴角抑制不住的上扬，此刻在餐桌前愧疚的Peter却忍不住落下了眼泪。  
Peter对Quenti已经深陷无法自拔，没错就是这样所有的发展都在自己的预料之内。

两个月后  
“Peter你最近的脸色很差啊。”Ned靠了过来巨大的身躯挡住了Peter的视线，Peter两眼下面的黑眼圈和深陷的脸颊，问他理由时Peter总是以学习压力大作为借口。  
他是第一个察觉到Peter恋爱的人，呆呆的Peter能有个恋人还已经交往了这么久简直是天方夜谭，直至前阵子看到他的OMEGA竟然送他上学羡慕得Ned天天和Peter抱怨。  
“成熟稳重又有稳定收入的IT精英，还长了一张明星级别的脸，身材又如此的完美，假如他要不是无法正常散发信息素，可能现在孩子都不止一个了。”Ned滔滔不绝的又谈起了Quenti，学校的不少人都见过了Quenti虽然会很好奇，但是最近都忙着考试也没多少心情去八卦。  
Peter趴在桌上也懒得和Ned去争辩什么，离最终的考试的时间只剩最后的两周了，他也很主动的减少和Quenti的做爱次数，最近Quenti也很配合工作结束后为他辅导，两个人也确实就是辅导老师和学生一样。养父虽然没有给他什么压力，只要他能考上就会给足上大学的钱，但是Peter还是希望能进入顶级的一流学府。  
“考试结束后你打算接下来怎么办？”  
“什么怎么办？”Peter发出了干哑的音节，他的眼皮也越来越沉重。  
“考试结束后你也就快18岁了吧，就到了法定可以结婚的年纪了，会和那个OMEGA结婚吗？”  
结婚，大学。  
Peter摇了摇头表示不知道该怎么解决今后的选择，很多高中生情侣迈入大学后就各自纷飞，自己后面起码还有4年的大学生活或许还会更久，他眼前想着要考上名牌大学的同时还要维系住和Quenti的感情，眼前的一切似乎在逐渐扭曲和变黑。  
“Peter你在听吗？喂！喂！！”

“最近和你的ALPHA的关系如何了？”  
看着刚刚得到的血检报告单后A院知名的主治医生的脸上挂满了笑容，过去都是千篇一律的开最大剂量的抑制剂和各类抗抑郁的药物，这次的开的是最普通剂量。OMEGA因为危及到性命切除腺体本身就是极少的病例，之后的生活以及处理方式都没有很明确的效果，Quenti这样的情况也很难遇见ALPHA还能闻到并且接受。  
医师也是极少数知道他恋爱情况的人，他和Peter的恋爱很顺利，伴侣能够帮他分担掉不少信息素也让他减少了很大的痛苦，医师也笑着说Quenti的体脂率也增加了。  
Quenti皱了皱眉头，他之前经常去健身房保持自己的身材，最近为了照顾Peter有一阵子已经忘记了健身。  
“谢谢提醒，等Peter考上大学后就有空锻炼了。”  
“Quenti先生，可能是我作为医生的直觉，我觉得你应该去做下……”  
手机的铃音突然响了起来：“你是Peter的伴侣吗？Peter现在在A院的住院部麻烦您来下！”


	3. crazy sugar

3.0 crazy sugar

【突发新闻，A市的一家老旧化工厂发生了重大火灾事故，工厂内的工人和部分市民遭到了波及，已经造成二十多人受伤，死亡人数暂不明确，我们把镜头交给在现场的记者。】

医院过道上的电视机正在播放着新闻，Quenti抿着嘴捏着拳头嘴中不停地喊着sorry，或避开或推开拥挤的人群，现在医院都是工厂送来的伤患哀嚎声此起彼伏让他心神不宁，现在心里只有那个KID。

他一路小跑盯着房间号码直至来到了护士说的3楼8号床位，他沉了沉紊乱的呼吸打开了房门，彼特没有了往日的活力安静地躺在床上，Quenti轻轻地关上了房门隔绝了外面喧闹，门合上的咔嗒一声让浅眠的彼特醒了过来。

“谁？……Beck……先生？”遮光窗帘让整个病房没有一丝室外的自然光线，凭借着床头灯的微弱光线眯着眼睛的Peter看着身影静悄悄地靠近自己，但是自己的鼻尖已经闻到了那股让他安心的味道——是他的伴侣。

两个人无声地紧紧地拥抱着，Quenti冰冷的双唇轻轻碰触着少年的额头，口中不断重复着说着“感谢上帝，感谢上帝。”刚才被捏得发白的指关节一遍遍确认着Peter的心跳呼吸和脉搏。

直至Peter小声地喊着疼，他才意识到Peter的手臂上还挂着葡萄糖。

“我没事。”

十年前的那场车祸Quenti不仅受了重伤，他的伴侣也在那场车祸中当场死亡，所以两个人的话题都会避开过去的一些事。或许让他想到了过去的伴侣，Peter没有产生出一丝愧疚更多的是……嫉妒。

“给我一个吻，让我能感受到你的温度。”

两个人双唇重叠湿润的口腔炙热的舌尖互相交缠着，除了平日里让自己沉迷的信息素外，Quenti的身上还带着一丝淡淡的铁锈和硝烟的味道，那是和刚才受伤的工人碰触到沾上的。

Peter贪婪地索取着Quenti更多的味道，他已经无法逃离对这个男人的爱，他只能属于自己。

“Beck先生……你愿意嫁给我吗？”

Peter刚说完就懊恼了起来，没有鲜花没有戒指，什么都没准备自己竟然就这样随随便便提出了求婚。

在昏暗的房间中Quenti沉默了几秒，这个几秒对Peter来说宛如一个世纪般的漫长，他不敢再多说出一个字就害怕下一秒就是被拒绝。

“我已经属于你了。”

医生没有检查出特别的情况，可能是Peter因为升学压力过大的睡眠不足和贫血造成的，没有任何外伤也没有撞到脑袋，原本医生建议希望Peter能再医院观察几天再出院但是突如其来的工厂事故让医院的床位变得紧张。两个人在病房里甚至连第二次亲吻的机会都没有就被早早地被护士们“赶出”了病房做了退院手续。

Peter考试结束的当天Quenti也确认已经怀孕，Peter没有考虑过Quenti竟然还能怀上孩子，这个孩子来的太过突然。可是他坚持Quenti一定要把孩子生下来，Peter开始担心刚刚满十八岁的自己会不会是个好父亲，他不想让还在上班的Quenti负担太多，甚至考虑过是不是需要半工半读却被Quenti阻止了。

两个月后Peter如愿以偿得到了自己最想要的大学录取通知书，也用这张录取通知书说服了养父TonyStark，十八周岁生日的那天也和Quenti领取了结婚证正式成为了合法的伴侣。

“I love you,I love you so much.”

闪耀的婚戒两个人再次幸福地相拥而吻。

sugar end。

So..............Really?

2.5 Crazy Liar

杂乱的地下室混合着各种奇怪刺鼻的味道，不仅仅是地下室里窒息的阴冷潮湿的空气，更多的是用其他化学药剂搭配出来的味道，这样的味道更像是某种北欧的鱼罐头。

“威廉姆，你觉得偷偷躲在这种地方我就查不到吗？。”

那个温柔仁慈的QuentiBeck是用泡沫打造的，此刻的Quenti眼神宛如一只饥饿的捕食者，他更像是喝醉了酒般声音黏黏的软糯声音一字一句都是寒冬冰霜。最近2个月Quenti都忙于拦截一些消息，想要爆料他身份的匿名信件，而源头他也费了不少功夫才总算找到了这里。

白袍的科学家瑟瑟颤抖缩在一个肮脏的角落哭地满脸鼻涕眼泪，“饶了我，饶了我！”

砰！

子弹打在了离威廉姆的脚跟旁几厘米的位置，弹出的子弹壳清脆地落在地上，吓得威廉姆的裤裆湿了满地，原本就是腥臭的地下室更是添上了骚臭味。

“不好意思手滑了。”

虎口一阵阵地发麻让Quenti皱起眉头，他的枪法虽然还没变差但是显然已经对枪支的使用有些生疏，毕竟有几个月没拿枪练习射击了呢，Peter的小鼻子很灵敏，枪支打出的硝烟味道通常打出后一周都会残留气味，很难向他把谎给圆掉。

“我已经决定洗手不干了！求你放过我！”

威廉姆和他在内另外5、6个人最初都是收了Quenti一笔不小的赏金，用于报复TonyStark。他们多少都和TonyStark有些恩怨所以很欣然的接受了这个男人的任务，帮他伪造了履历、伪造了身份证、甚至是伪造了身体——一个BETA植入了OMEGA的子宫，性别更换手术死亡率极高鲜有人愿意承担风险。当他决定要动这个手术并且从冷冻箱中拿出一个OMEGA的子宫，他们都不敢多问一句。之后还要不停的注入信息素保持子宫的鲜活，他却毫不在意地笑着。

有时候笑的令团队里的其他人都为之害怕。

——这个人是疯子。他和TonyStark的仇深到已经让他成了一个彻头彻尾的疯子。

Quenti耸了耸肩膀：“不行呢，我们有合约的。在我摧毁TonyStark前你们还是我的手下……哦，应该说【你还是我的手下】。”

从去年起团队里的成员陆陆续续就失踪了。原本想用在Tony身上的心理暗示和致幻剂竟然在他的养子身上起到了非常棒的效果，而且Quenti也乐在其中，比起单纯的摧毁TonyStark，先从他的身边疼爱的养子下手似乎更有意思。

但是同时从这之后队伍里的人一个个的失去了音信，直至前2个月和威廉姆关系最好的最后一个人失去音信后他知道，这个疯子会灭掉所有知道内幕的人。

“你、你都已经怀孕了，难道还不能收手吗？”威廉姆也是破罐子破摔，他希望OMEGA的孕激素的催生出的母性能让这个疯子能恢复些人性。

Quenti的手摸着自己的肚子沉醉地大笑了起来，这个子宫里已经孕育出了Peter的孩子，是毁掉Peter比较有趣还是毁掉这个肚子里的孩子比较有趣呢？

好像都很有趣。

“So,说完了吗？”

身后的工厂燃起了数十米高的熊熊火焰，爆炸轰鸣的声音此起彼伏，Quenti皱着眉头还是有小小的血渍溅到了他的衣服上，但是黑色衣服的很难让人看出痕迹。

Quenti看了一眼自己的腕表：“还有半个小时就是和主治医生的会面时间，他不太喜欢迟到的病人。”

Crazy end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy Liar发生的时间点是在Crazy Sugar之前的1个小时前。
> 
> 最初我是想写很狗血的带球跑然后复合的结局，结果在写结局的前一天。。。我家中突逢变故，我也是手足无措缓了一个月，原本是想就此弃坑，全当什么都不知道了。  
> 正好在中秋前B站看到蜘蛛侠2，重新看了一下昆汀的所作所为，他可以把所有细节都精益求精的去伪装自己的过去和现在，到了最后他是个宁可要杀死小蜘蛛都不要自己命的男人，这样的疯掉的人怎么可能会如此柔顺呢。  
> 还不能理解的话，那么简单来说就是：前面的温柔善良的那个OMEGA都是伪装的，伪装了过去和现在，那层伪善不撕开的话能继续下去，那么未来他会疯到什么程度呢？
> 
> 或许他的前男友是周可儿吧（原地爆炸）
> 
> 我的文写的太过简单很多重要的细节没写进去：  
> 第一，昆汀10年前确实遭遇了车祸，他和前男友黑进了托尼的公司被发现后逃跑，他受了重伤活了下来但是男友挂了，之后费了很大的功夫和团队合作洗掉了自己的过去篡改履历然后混进了托尼的公司。  
> 第二，他报复托尼筹备了很久，单纯的杀掉对方根本不算是报复，各种可行的方式都准备了，包括了想色诱托尼怀孕后报复他，然而他不是托尼的喜欢的那类。原本是BETA冒了很大的风险做了手术移植了子宫成了OMEGA，所以其他人都挺怕他的，因为这个子宫是谁的他们也不知道   
> 第三，被彼得喜欢是真的一场意外，他和彼得相处的时候觉得其余协助他的人未来会成为他的累赘就一个个的干掉了，最后的威廉姆躲在工厂下面的地下室里，干掉他后他就索性连工厂一并炸了，工厂和附近的人都被波及到了，最后恶毒的模样，我参考了老吉的另外一部电影《夜行者》  
> 第四，时间发生的顺序，2.5 Crazy Liar发生的时间是点是昆汀在去医院前的半个小时，他发现躲起来的威廉姆偷偷把昆汀的事要发布出去，最近2个月他一直在追查也没和彼得有更多肌肤之亲，所以杀掉了威廉姆炸了医院还若无其事的和自己的主治医生交流（他的所有病例都是伪装的）怀孕的事情他自己也早就知道了故意和医生扯开话题，彼得会晕倒进医院他没预料到，也就是因为彼得的不确定性太多了，所以他必须要把一些残留的东西都干掉
> 
> 彼得什么时候知道他是个残忍的人，大概就是惨剧的开始  
> 自己也就是想写一下不同以往自己那种纯粹傻白甜的肉文，最后自己的耐力和实力不够写成这样不清不楚的样子，也对不起各位了


End file.
